I won't forget you my love for you will always be
by EvermoreTranquility
Summary: Sakura is sent out on a mission to Suna,but on the way she finds Sasuke. he is badly hurt; her timing is perfect for Sasuke has just fought against Itachi and has won.
1. Chapter 1

I won't forget you; my love for you is always strong

Summary: Sakura is sent out on a mission to Suna but on the way she finds Sasuke. He's badly hurt; her timing is perfect for Sasuke has just fought against Itachi and has won.

"Shizune, what does Tsunade –Sama need me for now?"

"Good morning Sakura; Tsunade-Sama would like you to go to Suna to invite Garra, Temari, and Kankuro to come to the village to discuss the upcoming Chunin exams. Will you please hurry to get at least half way there by sundown today"

"Why me?" confused and once again alone Sakura walked home to get ready for her mission.

"Sakura-Chan say hi to Garra for me I won't be back in time to see them at all Hinata and me are going out on a mission of our own so I just wanted to say bye to you since you won't be here when we leave tomorrow"

"I will, I'll talk to you the next time we're both home, good bye Naruto!" Sakura was waving goodbye as she left the village.

Five km from Suna, Sasuke Uchiha stood over his Brother's lifeless body. 'Its over now both Itachi and Orochimaru are dead, I wonder if I were to go to the leave village and bring them to both of their bodies they would accept me as one of their own ninja again?'

That's when he heard the light footsteps behind him, It couldn't be Itachi's comrade Kisame. He had seen his Brother kill him. Sasuke turn around and had realised how much pain he was in, to see the very women he had wanted to see again ever since they had last seen each other . There stood in front of him was Sakura worry written across her face was plain for him to see, she wasn't scared though just worried beyond compare, ' could she really still love me after all this time', his vision was getting blurry and before he knew it he was falling forward and Sakura's arms were warped around him to stop him from falling, her face was the last thing he saw.

' he must have been in so much pain, I'm glad I was able to heal all of his wounds even though its left me with no chakra , he should be waking up soon, he's so handsome I wonder if he remembers that I told him I was in love with him'

"Sasuke, if you can hear me I still love you, please when you wake up come back to the village hidden in the leaves with me please"

"Sakura ………I love you too…………..I didn't tell you because……….of my Brother he told me when he killed our clan that everyone that means something to me will have to die …………….I didn't want you to die……………..just like I didn't want Naruto to die………………I'm sorry if I hurt you…………..do you think I would be able to come back to the village……………I've killed my Brother and Orochimaru……….."

"haha You know Sasuke I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much in my life!" a tear-streaked Sakura beamed down at Sasuke. He smiled, she looked like she is about to pass out from exhaustion by she still forces herself to stay awake to listen to what I have to say "Sakura just rest, I'm not going anywhere you don't have to worry"

shocked that he had noticed she smiled and stood up and walked over to the other side of the fire. " I do need to rest I was healing your wounds for 3 hours on end it wasn't easy but I was able to heal them all for you, good night Sasuke"

Well what did you think for my first story and my first chapter?!

Review and give me some advise and some more ideas for upcoming chapters I would love to hear what you think would go great in the chapters to come with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Sasuke,are you ready to go back to the village?"

"…yeah" Sasuke stopped and turned back. "Sakura…..how did you find me?"

Sakura looked up from her bag and smiled " I was on a mission to Suna, to invite Garra, Temari, and their Brother, Kankuro to the village to discuss the upcoming Chunin exams ….. do you remember them?"

Images of the three siblings flashed through his mind "Yes….. but why would you invite them to discuss the Chunin exams?" Sakura mentally slapped herself.

"Oh well I guess you haven't heard but Garra is now the Kasakage of the village hidden in the sand"

"Oh…and what about Naruto?"

"He is our village's next Hokage…..Tsunade-Sama has already agreed so"

"…….and you?"

"I control all Anbu black op squads"

Sasuke smiled, so I assume both have improved a huge amount to be in the positions their in. "So what about your mission to Suna?"

Sakura turned so she was fully facing Sasuke and smiled

"Don't think I'm so pathic, I'm gonna forget all about my mission just to take you home" she noticed the complete shock on his face and laughed " I summoned one of my hawks to go and deliver the message to Suna early this moring"

He smirked, at least she doesn't forget about a task given to her when I'm around anymore.

Well I might put up the 3rd chapter tonight might not but I do have it written for yah all

Talk to you all soon. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on lets take the back roads to Tsunade-Sama's office, so we aren't bothered by your fangirls" Sasuke's head shot back at Sakura.

"They still haven't given up?!"

Sakura almost fell to the ground laughing at his face "Nnn…..nope"

"Are you sure you don't want to live with me somewhere else?...somewhere far away?"

"Nope, Kohonha is fine with me" Sasuke smirked, 3-2-…1

"Wait…..WHAT?!" Sakura nearly tripped on her own feet turning around to face him again. "You want me to live with you? We're only 19!"

"Yes and your point is?" Sakura smiled and gave him a quick hug "never mind……let's get going" Sakura began to walk forward again but stopped "Are you coming?"

"is that a yes then?" Sakura wanted to slap him, why is he doing this?

"yes……now will you hurry up!"

"Uchiha?" Tsunade was completely shocked "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Yes…..Lady Tsunade, I would like to ask of you that I be a part of the leave village again…………I have killed both my Brother and Orochimaru……if you do not believe me, I can take you to Orochimaru's body and Sakura seen Itachi's body"

Tsunade laughed "Well if Sakura brought you back here alive, then I suppose we all should give you a second chance" Sasuke's face went white 'is she really that good?'

Tsunade nodded "she's one of the best we got!"

Sasuke smirked, I knew it she's different from all the other girls……and on top of that I know she loves me for me "Thank-you, Lady Tsunade"

"very well,go, I must get back to my na-work"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, but left.

"Lee, thank-you for the flowers but please everytime I'm home, you bring me flowers and always ask the same question"

"oh but my beautiful cherry blossom, I know you still hope for Sasuke's return, it's so unheathly………….please let me take care of you!"

"Lee, she doesn't need you to take care of her, I'm here now I'll protect her"

Lee turned around to face a very angry Uchiha "You……….you've returned……….GOODBYE FOR NOW MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

"IF YOU CALL HER YOUR BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM AGAIN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Now pissed off beyond compare, Sasuke turned to see Sakura on the ground laughing so hard she was crying "I……Naruto…..was……was never……even that pro-…….tective!..." Now red in the face, Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet "Will Naruto be mad to hear that he's lost you to me?" Sakura looked Sasuke straight in the face "Your not gonna believe this but Naruto and Hinata are to be wed in three months……….you know whats funny is Naruto kept saying you'd be back you would be his best man"

Sasuke smiled "I'm glad……….cause I'm not giving you up" they both leaned forward.

Well do you like so far?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this to you but I was in the Hospital

Sasuke had been assigned to Sakura's squad and she in turn had made him an additional squad captain. Sasuke was surprised to find that their squad as the largest of all ANBU black op squads; consisting of Sakura and himself, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Naruto,, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. It had been a month since he had returned. They had received several letters from Naruto and Hinata, they were expected to ret-"SASUKE-TEME!" scratch that, they're back "Dobe, I'm right here, I can hear you"

"HAHA yeah, sorry about that" he hasn't change.

"So I guess Sakura-Chan already told you about me and Hinata eh?"

"Yeah, she also told me how you want me to be your best man?"

"Yep, hey don't worry, Sakura is in the wedding too so you won't be alone"

"I didn't even know they were that good of friends until now"

"Yep, they've became real good friends since you've been gone"

"Yeah, Sakura told me"

"What did I tell you"

" SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN! Are you and the other girls going out tonight like me ,Sasuke , and the guys?"

"Yes, Temari is picking out where we go"

"THEY'RE STILL IN TOWN?! Well then Garra and Kankaru can come with us then"

"Hn"

"Well I've got some things I have to do for Lady Tsunade, so see you both tomorrow or maybe tonight who knows"

"and I'm going with Sakura to give in our mission report"

"BYE YOU TOO!"

"Hn"

As soon as the girls had left, Naruto turned back to Sasuke

"Don't think I didn't notice the gleam in your eyes when you heard Sakura's voice!"

"Hn" I love her but he don't need to know how much, he just smirked.

"Well then lets go meet the others"

Ino was looking around when she saw her boyfriend and the others

"Hinata look there's Shikamaru and the guys"

all the girls looked over, Sakura stood up

"HEY, OVER HERE!"

Sasuke and the others looked over at the smiling girls waving.

"Come on Shikamaru, let's dance"

"Troublesome"

Ino ignored him and dragged him out anyways.

Sakura got an evil glint in her eyes

"Come on Temari, lets pull some pranks"

Temari looked away from Shino to Sakura with a wicked smile

"Alright"

They were about to leave when Sakura was pulled back

"Come on Sakura, that can wait, don't you want to dance?"

"you want to dance?" 0o

"with you only"


	5. Please read Very important to me

Hey its Aleisha couple of things considering its been SOOOOO LONG and im soo sorry for that

1 - sorry over a million times i reliesed though you've probley forgotten about this story and

2- no i hadn't forgotten the story i forgot which email i used for my account ahaha im not the best for memory

3 - As a gift to the ones you've been waiting for an update even though you forgot probley i've decided im gonna keep going with this but edit it and hopefully ill have five new chapters up soon

4- if there is someone who didnt forget about my story and has been waiting since .........WHOA LAST YEAR WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I FEEL SO BAD .....um well then i dedicate the rest of the story to you, thanks for not giving up me

5- I would like to say that im a bit of an artist and i've been working on an manga slash video game design all my own and I've decided to make a bit of an intro story to indroduce my characters my plot line and all and if i get some good reviews im gonna keep it going and this will become my manga/ anime (a friend of mine is gonna help me bring my drawwings to life and start making little videos of my characters so once that starts ill send you all a link to my youtube page) and if the story goes good ill deffiently take the time to draw out the scences for you all who end up intreasted in it, so watch out for Elements (which is a working title and you'll learn why that was the first thing to come to mind)

So if anyone reads this and wants me to put up a brief summary of my work I will with the next chapter i put up of my Sasuke/Sakura story which at the moment i hate the title i gave it. anyways thanks for being patient and yes i too hate author notes so i promise i won't put up another one at least ill try.

Thanks so much for reading keep being patient ill have a new chapter in a day or so -Aleisha (btw if i ever put refrence in my story that sounds like it came from Batman thats cause it is i love Batman painting my three year old brothers room with Batman characters)

P.S. yes i know my spelling sucks its one of my downfalls i can be pretty bad so bare with me there 


End file.
